Sven Ericson
In the short story Bob's Box (Biggles Flies Again), Sven Ericson was a Swedish trader in the South Seas and captain of the schooner, Sea Eagle. Sven first met Biggles and Algy when he called on Sandy Wyndham on the island of Rarotayo. Sven considered himself an old timer and had traded in the South Seas for more than 40 years. When he caught sight of Biggles' Vickers Vandal aircraft, he casually remarked that he preferred to stay on the water where he could see what was underneath. He was then surprised when Biggles replied that he could see better what was underneath from an aircraft--indeed he could see right through to the bottom of the sea unless the water was very deep. Biggles and Sandy then told him how aircraft had been used to spot submarines during the 1st World War. This fact interested Sven highly and he later proposed that Biggles and co. join him in the search for the fabled treasure box of Robert McKane. This was a box another old-time trader Robert McKane kept on board his schooner the Southern Star before it got wrecked near Gospel Island. McKane had spent his whole life searching for the wreck without success. His persistence had generated many rumours about the kind of treasure the box might contain. After his death, many treasure hunters had joined the search but had done no better. Sven thought what Biggles had said about aircraft might provide the answer. Biggles and Algy agreed to Sven§s proposal and flew to Gospel Island where the wreck was located and marked without difficulty. Sven then joined them with his schooner which was fully equipped with diving equipment. A diver was sent over and soon brought up the box which was taken to Sven's cabin where everyone awaited with impatience for the box to be opened. Sven broke the lock on the box and lifted out two bags, one of 50-60 golden sovereigns and another of 12-15 good sized pearls. Valuable as these were, Sven remarked that McKane (or "Bob") could not have spent his whole life looking for those objects alone. It was only when he lifted the last object in the box, covered by tissue paper, that he gasped and turned oddly white. Sven was speechless at what he saw, but there was no time to say anything even if he could. From up on deck came multiple shouts of alarm. A typhoon was approaching! Sven rushed up, slipped his cable and prepared his ship for the storm. He told Biggles to cast his aircraft off and get away as fast as he could--there was only five minutes before the storm hit. The Vandal took off just in time. Blown by the strong winds, Biggles could not get back to the island and was forced to ride downwind for several hours until he reached Fly River in New Guinea. Only then did he have the time to tell Algy what Bob's treasure was: a small painted portrait of a girl, probably Bob's wife. Biggles and Algy did not meet Sven again. His ship was last seen being blown by the storm towards some reefs off an island. Biggles assumed the worst and believed Sven and his ship, along with Bob's box, were lost. Category:People Category:Biggles characters Category:Interwar era characters